swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Utach
Utach - w zależności od regionu galaktyki znana też jako: Planeta Młyn, Cmentarzysko Imperiów, Najgorszy Los Skazańca i najpopularniejsze Martwa Skała. Planeta ta znajduje się na zewnętrznych rubieżach i w dziejach swego istnienia widziała już wiele prób jej skolonizowania i równie wiele porażek tegoż procederu. Chociaż planetę skolonizować usiłowała niemal każda znana galaktyce potęga do dziś nie znajduje się ona pod żadną jurysdykcją. Historia Nie wiadomo kiedy dokładnie dokonywano pierwszych prób skolonizowania planety oczywistym jest jednak, że już wtedy były one bezowocne, na co wskazują liczne znaleziska archeologiczne odkrywane przez kolejnych badaczy na przestrzeni lat. Najstarsze i najbardziej szczątkowe z nich wskazują na to, że planeta była kolonizowana już za czasów Wiecznego Imperium Rakata i już wtedy utrzymanie owych kolonii było niemalże niemożliwym do wykonania czynem. Co więcej wszystko wskazuje na to, że sami Rakatanie dolali oliwy do ognia i uczynili planetę jeszcze trudniejszą do zamieszkania dla innych ras, gdyż sprowadzili na nią wiele gatunków niezwykle groźnych i krwiożerczych stworzeń, dodatkowo przystosowanych do warunków planety z użyciem inżynierii genetycznej. Zapewne te stworzenia miały pomóc w skolonizowaniu planety finalnie jednak zwróciły się przeciwko swym panom i doprowadziły do zniszczenia ich placówek. W późniejszym czasie na planetę przybywały kolejne siły galaktyczne, z których najlepiej poradziło sobie formujące się wówczas Imperium Huttów, którego przedstawiciele nadal zresztą usiłują jakoś zapanować nad planetą. Ich aktywność jest też jedną z najlepiej udokumentowanych i jako jedną z nielicznych wciąż można ją dostrzec gołym okiem lecąc nad powierzchnią planety. Najlepszymi do badania pozostałościami ich pierwszej kolonizacji są ruiny ogromnej fortecy będącej wówczas kwaterą główną Imperium na planecie. Zdecydowana większość twierdzy została co prawda zniszczona przez wybuch wulkanu, przy którym została zbudowana, a w późniejszym okresie zdewastowały ją dodatkowo liczne trzęsienia ziemi, lecz nawet teraz jej mury budzą podziw badaczy, którzy zwiedzają planetę. Po nieudanych próbach Imperium Huttów planeta popadła w zapomnienie na wiele lat. Co prawda znajdowały się liczne firmy, korporacje, lub bardzo wpływowe osoby prywatne, które usiłowały kolonizować planetę na własną rękę, jednak wszystkie one kończyły się porażką, praktycznie nigdy nie przynosząc żadnych profitów, a wręcz przeciwnie, doprowadzając niejedną personę, która utopiła majątek w kolonizacji Utach do bankructwa. W tym i każdym późniejszym okresie kiedy prywatni przedsiębiorcy starali się położyć łapę na planecie i jej zasobach; będących nawiasem mówiąc głównym powodem dla którego ktoś w ogóle pchał się na tą upiorną skałę; doszedł także problem rywalizacji, przez który kolonie upadały już nie tylko z powodu warunków naturalnych czy dzikich bestii, ale także na skutek aktów sabotażu lub najzwyklejszych w świecie bezpośrednich ataków jednej placówki na drugą, najczęściej dokonywanych przez łowców nagród lub innych najemników. Procederowi dodatkowo sprzyjała bliska obecność Huttów, którzy dostrzegli szansę na wzbogacenie się dzięki rabunkom wydobywanych przez firmy towarów. Potem doszło do Wielkiej Wojny Nadprzestrzennej, podczas której Utach miała okazję być świadkiem swojej pierwszej prawdziwej bitwy kosmicznej. Rosnące wówczas w siłę Imperium Sithów uznało zasoby planetę za łatwy do pozyskania i praktycznie niechroniony łup. Metale do produkcji broni, pancerzy, statków i machin wojennych, paliwa kopalne do ich napędzania, gazy do blasterów i minerały na tworzywa sztuczne, a według niektórych nawet kryształy cyber, wszystko to mogło dać potężnego kopa machinie wojennej Imperium, dlatego też sithowie, z ogromnym wysiłkiem swych niewolników; będących w zdecydowanej większości, porwanymi mieszkańcami Republiki; rozpoczęli stawianie kolejnych kolonii, które co ciekawe zaczęły przynosić im wymierne korzyści, nawet jeśli na wydobyciu ponosili straty w sile roboczej na jakie nie pozwoliłby sobie nawet hutt. Republika nie mogąc pozwolić na to aby przeciwnik zyskał przewagę w postaci tego typu złóż wysłała flotę aby wydrzeć planetę z rąk Imperium, sithowie nie mieli jednak zamiaru oddawać planety Republice, gdyż znali jej strategiczną wartość i zdawali sobie sprawę z konsekwencji, jeśli wpadnie ona w ręce ich przeciwnika. Obie strony uznały to także za szansę do osłabienia przeciwnika, efektem czego była ogromna bitwa kosmiczna, której pamiątką są orbitujące do dnia dzisiejszego wraki statków obu stron, zalegające także w różnych zakątkach planety, gdzie nie zostały jeszcze zniszczone przez naturalne warunki pogodowe. Finalnie bitwę zwyciężyła Republika, było to jednak pyrrusowe zwycięstwo, które na domiar złego nie przyniosło niczego prócz śmierci wielu niewinnych ludzi. Widząc, że bitwa jest przegrana Imperialni dowódcy wysadzili placówki wydobywcze, zostawiając na miejscu, a co za tym idzie zabijając przez wysadzenie lub pogrzebanie żywcem wszystkich będących w nich niewolników. To "zwycięstwo" odcisnęło więc poważne piętno na Republice, na tyle poważne aby państwowa propaganda całkowicie je przemilczała, a w zasadzie całą operację utajniła w konsekwencji sprawiając, że ofiara wszystkich niewinnych istot jakie zginęły w jej trakcie poszła w zapomnienie. W późniejszym czasie Imperium kierowane przez Dartha Revana, a późniejszym czasie jego ucznia zdołało ustanowić na planecie sieć posterunków czy może raczej mobilnych, specjalnie zaprojektowanych placówek, mogących szybko znaleźć się na orbicie planety, w ten sam sposób unikając większości zagrożeń jakie niosła ze sobą powierzchnia. Taktyka ta opracowania przez Revana pozwalała na w miarę skuteczne i o wiele mniej kosztowne pozyskiwanie zasobów. W późniejszym czasie owe placówki przejęła Republika, a po niej siły Triumwiratu Sithów, które prowadziły najintensywniejszą eksploatację planety, jednak po upadku Sithów placówki znów zostały zaniedbane i finalnie zostały niemal całkowicie zniszczone z różnych przyczyn, jedne na skutek działania planety inne poważniejszych awarii, a jeszcze inne padły łupem piratów, którzy nie wiedząc co wpadło im w ręce postanowili wykorzystać je w roli swych baz, finalnie doprowadzając do ich zniszczenia. O planecie i jej zasobach szybko przypomniała sobie Republika wraz z powrotem Imperium Sithów kierowanych przez Imperatora Vitiate. Tym razem jednak obie strony znały techniki wydobywcze i obie wiedziały co dokładnie do zaoferowania ma planeta. Na jej orbicie doszło do wielu mniejszych i większych starć, w których udział brały nie tylko armie dwóch walczących stron, ale także najemnicy Huttów, wielkie kompanie wydobywcze i handlowe, oraz kolejne osoby prywatne. Tym razem planeta po raz pierwszy zmieniła się w prawdziwy krwawy młyn, w którym ginęły dziesiątki tysięcy żołnierzy, najemników i innych osób postronnych. A pamiątki tych wydarzeń do dziś można znaleźć w wielu zakątkach planety w postaci starych, przeżartych korozją zniszczonych machin i zalegających jeszcze w niektórych miejscach szkieletów poległych w bitwach żołnierzy. Wojna wpłynęła jednak nie tylko na ekonomie walczących stron ale także na samą planetę. Mordercze organizmy planety dzięki owej wojnie otrzymały ogromne zapasy żywności, która pozwoliła im urosnąć w liczby. Dodatkowo Imperium aby skutecznie szczuć siły Republiki wliczając w to jedi, sprowadziło własne bestie na planetę. Oficjalnie wojnę zwyciężyło Imperium, w praktyce jednak żadna ze stron nie była w stanie utrzymać kontroli nad planetą, ponieważ potężne drapieżniki rozsmakowały się w mięsie nowo-przybyłych i z chęcią atakowały każdą napotkaną placówkę. W efekcie planeta stała się praktycznie nietykalna na całe dziesięciolecia. Wtedy też doszło do narodzin problemu, o którym przyszli kolonizatorzy mieli jednak dowiedzieć się dopiero po wielu, wielu latach. Niezależnie od tego kto by nie próbował, kolejne kolonie na planecie były niszczone, nigdy nie były to jednak prawdziwe, wielkie i poważne przedsięwzięcia, głównie ze względu na fakt, że historia nauczyła już chciwych przedstawicieli korporacji, że tylko konflikt zbrojny na masową skalę i kontrakt rządowy, jest w stanie przynieść wydobywaniu Utach wymierne korzyści. Planeta krążyła więc sobie po przestrzeni kosmicznej nie niepokojona przez wiele lat aż do wybuchu Wojen Klonów, kiedy to Sojusz Separatystów uznał ją za doskonałe miejsce do pozyskiwania zasobów. Także i tym razem Utach stało się świadkiem bitwy na masową skalę, tym razem jednak brała w niej udział jeszcze jedna strona konfliktu, o której istnieniu pozostałe dwie nawet nie wiedziały. W odróżnieniu od wcześniejszych konfliktów, w tym wypadku Utach było świadkiem wojny totalnej, gdzie armie, które dotychczas wyszły sobie na spotkanie jedynie w kosmosie i na nielicznych skrawkach lądu, teraz musiały spotkać się na otwartym polu. Powodem tego byli genosianie, którzy odrobili lekcje swoich poprzedników i swoje placówki zbudowali głęboko pod powierzchnią planety wymuszając na klonach konieczność pójścia za nimi. Początkowo Republika ponosiła ciężkie straty i nawet rozbicie armady separatystów nad planetą nie było w stanie wiele zdziałać przeciwko okopanym droidom, które zdążyły już postawić pierwsze zakłady produkcyjne pod powierzchnią planety. Morderczy mieszkańcy planety także nie byli zachwyceni kolejną wizytą z zewnątrz, co dobitnie okazywali rozrywając na strzępy całe armie zarówno klonów jak i droidów. Wtedy jednak stało się coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał, zakłady produkcyjne separatystów zaczęły upadać jeden po drugim, z nieznanych nikomu przyczyn, Separatyści nie byli jednak jedynymi, którzy ponosili straty, Republika również traciła kontakt ze swymi placówkami. Ataki dziwnej, nieznanej nikomu siły trwały tak długo aż ostatni posterunek klonów nie został zniszczony, a ostatnia puszka nie została rozerwana. Dopiero jakiś czas później objawiła się przyczyna owego stanu rzeczy, a byli nią Utach, rasa humanoidalnych istot, będących natywnymi mieszkańcami świata, którego nazwa pochodzi zresztą od tych właśnie stworzeń. Z badań naukowców wynika, że rasa ta powstała sztucznie, wyhodowana z połączenia DNA ludzi, lub ras ludziom podobnych jak chociażby twi'leki, z DNA wszelkiej maści mieszkańców planety. W efekcie powstały rozumne istoty, które w założeniu miały być zapewne tanią siłą roboczą odporną na trudne warunki planety. Badania ich szczątków sugerują też, że powstali oni w trakcie wojny z Imperium Vitiate i byli główną przyczyną dla, którego na przestrzeni wszystkich lat upadła praktycznie każda kolonia na planecie, wliczając w to Imperialne kolonie z czasów Vitiate, przeciwko którym to Utach się zbuntowali. Późniejsze badania jedi ujawniły, że Utach zostali stworzeni z użyciem ciemnej strony mocy, sami jednak żadnymi szczególnymi mocami nie dysponowali, a wręcz przeciwnie, byli niezwykle słabi w mocy, z kilkoma nielicznymi i bardzo groźnymi wyjątkami. Byli także ludem niezwykle zawziętym, wojowniczym i bardzo terytorialnym, co dobitnie pokazali masakrując obie strony konfliktu. Ostatecznie zarówno Republika jak i Separatyści odpuściły sobie próby utrzymania kontroli militarnej nad planetą, co nie znaczy że strony nie usiłowały przekonać Utach do swej sprawy. Próby finalnie zdały się na niewiele, pozwoliły jednak obu stronom na handel z planetą i zdobycie pewnej wiedzy na jej temat. To odkrycie szybko odbiło się echem w galaktyce, a zwłaszcza w przestrzeni Huttów, w której to zresztą planeta się znajdowała. Znając doświadczenia poprzedników Huttowie nie próbowali jednak niewolić Utach, a zamiast tego przekonać ich do walki u swego boku, lepszymi warunkami do życia i nagrodami wielu bitew. Początkowo niechętni idei Utach z czasem zaczęli opuszczać planetę, najpierw jako pojedyncze jednostki, by z czasem rozprzestrzenić się po galaktyce jako potężne klany najemników. Rasa szybko wyrobiła sobie reputację bezwzględnych, okrutnych i niezależnych, ale za to wiernych swemu pracodawcy wojowników. Niektórzy z nich zostawali także łowcami nagród, a z powodu znacznie lepszych warunków do życia jakie panowały na innych planetach Utach szybko zaczęli rosnąć w liczby, niemalże błyskawicznie, patrząc na to z perspektywy biologicznej, potrajając ilość swych przedstawicieli. Po tak wielu latach Utach zaczęło się nieco rozwijać, klany najemników nigdy nie zapomniały o swym domu i chętnie na niego wracały, przywożąc ze sobą liczne dobra, towary i wiedzę, która pozwoliła na potężny rozwój rasy i jej samodzielną ekspansję nadprzestrzeni. Jak grzyby po deszczu na planecie i nad nią wyrosły liczne placówki handlowe, wszystkie jednak były kierowane przez samych Utach. Z jakiegoś powodu rasa wręcz paranoicznie obawiała się zniewolenia i nie miała zamiaru pozwolić na to by ktokolwiek przejął nad nią kontrolę, a każdego kto próbował szybko uczyła, że nie warto z nią zadzierać. Planeta powoli zaczęła się rozwijać, aż do czasu gdy na kilka lat przed Bitwą o Yavin zwróciło na nią uwagę Imperium Galaktyczne. Polityka jednej i drugiej strony nie pozostawiały złudzeń, że dojdzie do konfliktu. Pierwsze uderzyło Imperium, przeprowadzając na planetę pełno-skalową inwazję. Potężne okręty Imperium w oka mgnieniu rozprawiły się z biedną ochroną orbitalną przystosowaną raczej do walki z bandami piratów i niewielkimi okrętami, aniżeli potężnymi niszczycielami jakimi dysponowała armia Palpatina. W ciągu jednej doby powierzchnia planety została dosłownie zalana hordami szturmowców w ich białych, lśniących pancerzach, w tej właśnie chwili Imperium przekonało się jak poważny błąd popełniło wybierając sobie przeciwnika. Chociaż w kosmosie i powietrzu Utach nie mieli wielkich szans w walce z Imperium, to co najcenniejsze miała do zaoferowania planeta, czyli wszelkiej maści złoża, znajdowały się głęboko pod ziemią a tam Utach byli nie do pokonania. Imperium traciło ludzi, czas i sprzęt, chociaż mocarstwo niezbyt przejmowało się kosztami owej kampanii, jasnym było, że nie będzie ona łatwa, ani dla żołnierzy walczących na powierzchni i pod nią, ani dla Imperialnych dowódców, którzy musieli przedstawiać swym zwierzchnikom bardzo niezadowalające raporty z prowadzonych walk i liczyć się z ich konsekwencjami. Tą sytuację postanowiła wykorzystać rebelia, która dostrzegła w owej wojnie szansę na zadanie Imperium strat. Dostarczając Utach broń i zaopatrzenie, ale głównie wiedzę o nowych technologiach pozwalających Utach na produkcję własnej broni, rebelianci, później wspierani także przez Huttów chcieli wymusić na Imperium przeznaczenie na wojnę jak największej ilości środków i tak Imperium posyłało kolejne armie szturmowców, machin wojennych i sprzętu na wojnę z przeciwnikiem, którego dosięgnięcie graniczyło z cudem. Tutaj na Imperium zemściła się jego mania wielkości, gdyż potężne kilku-dziesięcio metrowe AT-AT nie były w stanie nijak zagrozić podziemnym enklawom Utach. Mniejsze pojazdy nie dysponowały natomiast dość dobrym opancerzeniem, albo były zbyt powolne, co czyniło je łatwym celem dla zaprawionych w bojach i upartych Utach. W późniejszym czasie Utach zaczęli przenosić walkę z podziemnych korytarzy na powierzchnie; wystawiając do walki swoje własne pojazdy i uzbrojenie; gdzie Imperium oprócz licznych drapieżników i morderczych warunków pogodowych, musiało się teraz mierzyć także z humanoidami, skutecznie zdejmującymi nawet ich jednostki latające, które dotychczas były najlepszą odpowiedzią na ataki potwornych mieszkańców planety. Ostateczni problem miał rozwiązać promień Gwiazdy Śmierci, ta jednak została zniszczona przez rebeliantów w legendarnej bitwie o Yavin. W efekcie potężna utrata środków jakie Imperium zmarnowało na swoją super broń wymusiła na nim zaprzestanie swojej kampanii na planecie i pójście na ugodę. Utach nie chcieli jednak słyszeć o żadnej możliwości rozejmu. Imperium postanowiło więc po prostu oblegać planetę śledząc ruchy przeciwnika i niszcząc każdą aktywność na powierzchni z orbity, wtedy jednak stało się coś czego Imperium nie przewidziało. Potężnych wybuch na gwieździe, wokół której orbituje Utach zniszczył niemalże całą flotę jaka stacjonowała na orbicie. Utach nie dysponowali może najlepszej jakości jednostkami kosmicznymi, ale ich liczby i doświadczenie wystarczyło aby zdjąć jedyny i tak już poważnie uszkodzony niszczyciel jaki pozostał na warcie i biorąc w niewolę ocalałych członków załogi pozostałych jednostek. Normalnie Utach sprzedaliby takich ludzi w niewolę Huttom lub oddali Rebelii w zamian za pomoc w walce, tym razem jednak wpadli w krwawy szał wywołany euforią i poczuciem pewności siebie jakie dało im zwycięstwo, chociaż niektórzy dodają też do tego chęć zemsty za śmierć jednego z ich najlepszych wojowników. Rzeź jaką Utach zgotowali jeńcom była tak okrutna, że Rebelianci, a nawet niektórzy najemnicy Huttów sami starali się ratować tych ludzi przed śmiercią, płacąc niemałe sumy za ich życia. W późniejszym czasie Utach aktywnie wspierali Rebelie w walce z Imperium i chociaż nigdy nie zostali częścią Nowej Republiki bardzo chętnie z nią handlowali. Huttowie natomiast uznali, że zesłanie na ową planetę będzie doskonałą możliwością do pozbycia się licznych niechcianych przeciwników i zrobili z planety coś na kształt kolonii karnej, gdzie posyłali każdego kto był dla nich niewygodny. Utach stało się wówczas czymś na kształt więzienia politycznego Huttów, gdzie armie niewolników pracowały dla Utach, Huttowie zyskiwali na tym liczne materiały pozyskiwane z planety a Utach niemalże niewyczerpywalne zapasy siły roboczej. Opis Utach nie bez powodu zyskała sobie wiele upiornych przydomków. Z powierzchni ta czerwona planeta wygląda na jedną wielką piaskową pustynie, bez drzew, roślin, czy jakichkolwiek innych oznak życia. Prawda jest jednak dużo gorsza, a krążące nad planetą wraki licznych okrętów i innych jednostek, których Utach nie przerobili na własne pojazdy najróżniejszego użytku jasno ukazują, że musi się na niej znajdować coś co ściągało te wszystkie strony konfliktu w to właśnie miejsce. Zarówno nad planetą jak i w całym układzie w jakim znajduje się planeta, znajdują się liczne posterunki nasłuchowe jej mieszkańców, wolących mimo wszystko wiedzieć chwilę wcześniej, że zostaną zaatakowani. Jednak to nie pełna wraków przestrzeń wokół planety jest zmartwieniem każdego kto na nią trafia, ale jej powierzchnia. Utach jest planetą skalistą w bardzo obrazowym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nie ma na niej praktycznie niczego innego niż góry i wyżyny, czy może raczej położone na wyżynach żwirowiska, które zajmują dziewięćdziesiąt procent powierzchni globu, ze znaczną przewagą gór. Pozostałe dziesięć procent planety to tak naprawdę jeden ogromny, bagnisty wąwóz między dwoma największymi masywami górskimi planety, będący jedynym miejscem gdzie występują na planecie tereny zielone. Położony w wiecznym cieniu osłaniany przez oba krańce gór teren, może przyciągać potencjalnych kolonizatorów, którzy szybko przekonują się, że już stąpanie po glebie bosą stopą jest niebezpieczne i może spowodować poparzenia, a filtry wodne po prostu topią się na skutek działania kwasu zawartego w wodzie. Oczywistym jest, że żyjące w owym miejscu stworzenia zostały zaprojektowane genetycznie, aby radzić sobie z takimi warunkami, należą one także do najgroźniejszych jakie występują na planecie. Nie lepiej jest także w innych partiach planety. Teoretycznie potężne połacie jakimi są liczne terenu usytuowane na wyżynach powinny nadawać się do terraformacji i przystosowania ich do życia, wiele z nich nosi nawet ślady takich procesów. Owe wyżyny są jednak tak naprawdę śmiertelną pułapką dla nieostrożnych. Utach posiada bowiem spore ilości krzemowego podłoża, a na samej planecie występują bardzo silne wiatry. Połączenie tych dwóch składowych sprawia, że praktycznie każda tego typu wyżyna, a także wąwóz czy kanion, w trakcie burzy zmienia się w potężną skalistą tarkę, zdolną w kilka chwil zmienić nawet zaprawionego w bojach, opancerzonego żołnierza, w poobijany szkielet. W trakcie wojen klonów nieraz dochodziło do sytuacji kiedy tego typu burze w kilka chwil były w stanie przeciążyć tarczę droidów niszczycieli i rozerwać blaszaki na strzępy. Wiatry napędzające te kamienne tarki są tak silne, że praktycznie niemożliwym jest aby manewrować w ich trakcie jakimkolwiek pojazdem latającym. Jedynym skutecznym sposobem ochrony jest więc zagrzebanie się pod ziemią, chociaż i ta metoda nie daje gwarancji przeżycia. Wyższe partie gór oferują natomiast potężne śnieżyce i częste lawiny, które są w stanie dosłownie zamrozić potencjalne placówki kolonizatorów. Do tego dochodzi też fakt, że na tych właśnie terenach żyją zwykle zagrzebane pod ziemią skolopendromorfy, które chociaż zwykle kryją się pod ziemią, potrafią wyjść na ląd jeśli wyczują pożywienie, są to sporej wielkości istoty, dodatkowo występujące zwykle w terenie, w którym użycie jednostek pancernych innych niż latające praktycznie nie wchodzi w grę. To właśnie na takich terenach najbardziej uaktywniła się partyzantka Utach w trakcie walk z Imperium, której działania uniemożliwiły skuteczną obronę placówek przed ogromnymi bestiami i finalnie zrównanie ich z ziemią. Jakby tego było mało planeta funduje jeszcze jedną atrakcję w postaci aktywności sejsmicznej i wulkanicznej, z których pierwsza sprawia, że życie na planecie jest możliwe w zasadzie tylko w okolicach kół podbiegunowych i strefach międzyzwrotnikowych planety, a druga uniemożliwia życie na równiku w innym rejonie niż wspominany wcześniej wąwóz. Same okolice biegunów są natomiast zbyt zimne aby mogło rozwinąć się na nich życie a i tam zdarza się aktywność wulkaniczna. Na domiar złego planeta posiada cały wachlarz wszelkiej maści stworzeń mięsożernych żyjących zarówno pod jak i nad ziemią, a nawet czających się w ogromnych podziemnych zbiornikach wodnych, z których niektóre są wielkości ludzkiej stopy, ale poruszają się w stadach i mają zęby dość ostre aby przegryźć plastalowy pancerz, podczas gdy inne to prawdziwe czołgi, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu, wliczając w to także posiadanie własnego, biologicznego działa artyleryjskiego, które pozwala im ciskać na ogromne odległości swoją flegmą, która zmieszana z kwasem potrafi zapewnić gorszą śmierć niż tortury wymyślane przez Utach. Na szczęście te ostatnie organizmy są dość nieliczne, co nie znaczy że można je lekceważyć. Planeta posiada jednak coś przez co każda potęga galaktyki chciała mieć owy glob dla siebie, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to masę środków finansowych jak i siły robotniczej i militarnej na jego kontrolę. Potężne złoża wszelkiej maści minerałów, paliw, kryształów jakie mieszczą się w trzewiach planety, w zupełności wystarczyłby na zbudowanie całego kompleksu fabryk na orbicie i zapewnienie wszystkiego co niezbędne całej armii, wliczając w to nie tylko broń i pancerze, ale także statki kosmiczne a z odpowiednim zagospodarowaniem podwodnych zbiorników Utach, także wyżywienie dla całej armii. Zasobów tych jest tak wiele, że Utach, przystosowani do warunków planety, nie silą się nawet na zdejmowanie krążących na orbicie wraków, gdyż wydobywanie wszystkiego spod ziemi, jest dla nich bardziej opłacalne i oferuje lepszą jakość surowca. Utach Według badań biologów i archeologów zarówno Republiki, Imperium a nawet zakonu Jedi wynika, że Utach powstali jako wynik eksperymentu biologicznego Imperium Sithów, który miał na celu stworzyć istoty zdolne do pracy na powierzchni planety, które jednocześnie nie będą narażone na śmierć z powodu jej warunków naturalnych w takim stopniu jak przedstawiciele ras niewolników sprowadzanych na planetę. Co więcej wszystko wskazuje na to, że Darth nadzorujący eksperymenty nad nowymi niewolnikami, nazywał się tak samo jak rasa, którą stworzył. Kultura Utach są rasą mocno zhierarchizowaną rasą o strukturze opartej na prawie silniejszego, gdzie najlepszy wojownik automatycznie jest uznawany za najważniejszego przedstawiciela swojego klanu i to on decyduje o najważniejszych sprawach z nim związanych. Ze względu na bardzo ograniczone zasoby jakimi dysponują Utach na swym świecie macierzystym wyrobili oni sobie potężną manie terytorializmu, która w połączeniu z ich wojowniczą, agresywną i porywczą naturą sprawia, że konflikty między różnymi klanami, a nawet przedstawicielami jednego klanu są praktycznie na porządku dziennym. Utach są także bardzo honorowi, praktycznie nie zdarza się aby aktualny przywódca klanu zginął na skutek skrytobójstwa czy otrucia, w każdym razie nie w sytuacji kiedy za jego śmierć odpowiada inny Utach. Każdy przedstawiciel rasy doskonale wie, że jeśli wódz klanu zginie nie zostawiając swojego następcy, jasno ustalanego na drodze pojedynków, klan pogrąży się w chaosie i wewnętrznych sporach, a to przesądzi o jego zniszczeniu. Sami Utach także stronią od zabijania się nawzajem, gdyż doskonale wiedzą jak niepraktyczny jest ten proceder i zdarza się to praktycznie tylko w trakcie wojen między dwoma, naprawdę nienawidzącymi się klanami, lub w przypadku osobistej zemsty jednego członka klanu na drugim. W trakcie walk z Utach, Imperium Galaktyczne przeżywało bardzo trudne chwile, ponieważ nie rozumiało bardzo specyficznego konceptu wojny Utach, który nie opierał się na totalnej anihilacji przeciwnika, lecz zadaniu mu jak najdotkliwszych strat, głównie w sprzęcie i zasobach, gdyż Utach doskonale wiedzieli jak szybko Imperium może zastąpić jednych szturmowców drugimi, przy jednoczesnych jak najniższych stratach własnych. To właśnie z powodu tej taktyki rebelia tak chętnie wspierała wojowników Utach w walce, gdyż potrafili sprawić, że przeciwnik nie tylko nie był w stanie prowadzić skutecznej walki, ale także był zmuszony do marnowania kolejnych środków na radzenie sobie z defetyzmem we własnych szeregach, a w którego sianiu Utach byli tak skuteczni, że szacowana liczba rozstrzelanych za zdradę i dezercję żołnierzy Imperium przerasta tą zabitą przez tubylców. Dwoma znanymi z historii wyjątkami od owej reguły prowadzenia wojny była walka z separatystami, chociaż to wynikało z faktu, że droidy nie znają strachu, oraz anihilacja sił Imperialnych na orbicie, która wynikała z nienawiści Utach do przedstawicieli sił Imperatora. Kiedy dochodzi do sytuacji takiej jak wojna z Imperium Galaktycznym, kiedy siła jednego klanu to zdecydowanie za mało aby wygrać wojnę z wrogiem, wodzowie klanów spotykają się razem i toczą ze sobą liczne pojedynki, mające na celu wyłonić głównodowodzącego całej armii. Klany są też zobowiązane, aby w wypadku zagrożenia istnienia planety odrzucić wszystkie dzielące je spory i stanąć do walki razem, ta reguła działała jednak z różnym skutkiem. Ponieważ Utach są rasą mającą dwie płci, nie tylko mężczyźni walczą o swoją pozycję w klanie. Chociaż kobiety są z reguły słabsze fizycznie, mniej agresywne od mężczyzn i na codzień zajmują się ochroną enklaw, wychowywaniem potomstwa i przetwarzaniem zdobytego przez mężczyzn pokarmu lub opieka nad farmami znajdującymi się w ich kwaterach, nie oznacza to, że kobiety nie walczą o swoją pozycję. Pojedynki te odbywają się na podobnej zasadzie co mężczyzn, stawką jest jednak coś innego niż tylko władza w klanie. Członkini klanu ma bowiem nie tylko prawo do zarządzania innymi jego przedstawicielkami, ale także jest jedyną jego przedstawicielką uprzywilejowaną do posiadania dzieci z akutalnym przywódcą. W klanach panuje bowiem prosta zasada, że im lepszy jest wojownik, tym więcej kobiet ma prawo posiąść, jednocześnie jednak im lepsza w walce jest kobieta tym mniej mężczyzn ma prawo posiąść ją. I tak drugi najlepszy wojownik klanu ma prawo do każdej kobiety z wyjątkiem najlepszej z nich, ale jednocześnie drugą najlepszą kobietę może mieć jedynie drugi najlepszy wojownik i wódz. Ponieważ Utach mają naturalną tendencję do rodzenia większej ilości mężczyzn niż kobiet, każdy mężczyzna jaki chce mieć szansę na potomstwo musi sobie na nie najpierw zasłużyć. Ze względu na wysoką śmiertelność przedstawicieli swej rasy Utach mają bardzo ograniczone, żeby nie powiedzieć zerowe, podejście do uczuciowości. Nikt tutaj nie robi scen zazdrości o to, że mężczyzna sypia z wieloma kobietami, tak samo jak nikt nie robi wyrzutów kobiecie o to, że ma wielu partnerów. W kulturze Utach występuje jednak wysokie poczucie obowiązkowości i dokładności, co jest koniecznym jeśli chce się przeżyć w warunkach, gdzie za każdym rogiem podziemnych korytarzy mogą czaić się śmiertelnie groźne stwory. Słabe, niedbałe lub leniwe jednostki po prostu nie mają prawa przetrwać w takich warunkach. Biologia Utach są bardzo specyficzną rasą, na której widok raczej nikt nie powie, że pochodzą od ludzi. Ich gruba, przywodząca na myśl tą krokodyla, gadzia skóra, zdolna do wytrzymywania ogromnych temperatur i znoszenia potężnych obrażeń wliczając w to bezpośrednie trafienia z blastera. Z tego też powodu broń Utach nie jest bazowana na technologii blasterowej, gdyż ta rzadko daje pożądane efekty. Skóra Utach może występować w kolorach piaskowej żółci lub czerwieni, rzadziej skalnej szarości i najrzadziej bieli. Ich oczy mogą być szare, błękitne, brązowe lub żółte, mają jednak normalne, okrągłe źrenice. W toku mrocznych eksperymentów, lub po prostu z konieczności przystosowania się do panujących warunków Utach wykształcili sobie zdolność do widzenia w ciemności a z powodu licznych toksyn zanieczyszczających ich atmosferę, są praktycznie niewrażliwi na większość zabójczych dla innych ras gazów i kwasów oraz są w stanie wytrzymać pewne, większe niż w przypadku ludzi dawki promieniowania, które również bywa częstym problemem na powierzchni, zwłaszcza w czasie burz słonecznych, które nie są wcale takie rzadkie jak może się to wydawać. Wśród Utach występuje normalny podział na dwie płci, sam akt kopulacyjny także mocno przypomina ludzkie, bardzo znaczące różnice zaszły jednak w życiu płodowym organizmu jak i w samych samichach gatunku. Mają one bowiem po trzy pary piersi, które są nieco mniej wydatne niż te u przedstawicielek gatunku ludzkiego a ich sutki normalnie ukryte są pod skórą i wysuwają się tylko gdy zachodzi taka potrzeba. Kobiety Utach posiadają także cztery jajniki, z których każde co miesiąc wydaje zarodek, w efekcie czego jedna samica przeciętnie składa od trzech do pięciu jaj. Tutaj kolejna ciekawostka, że Utach są jajorodni, lecz po wykluciu się młode ssą pokarm matki. Poza piersiami i innymi oczywistymi elementami wyglądu jakie posiadają, jeszcze jednym łatwo dostrzegalnym elementem uprzedzającym nas czy mamy do czynienia z samcem czy samicą, są rogi na głowie, występujące w przypadku samców i niewystępujące w przypadku samic. Technologia Technologia Utach dla innych ras często wydaje się być prymitywna, używają oni litej amunicji i broni automatycznej, często kusząc się także na strzelby. Nie gardzą jednak także granatami i substancjami zapalającymi i bronią chemiczną, na którą sami są odporni. Względy kulturowe natomiast wymuszają na nich konieczność kształcenia się w walce wręcz, a doświadczenie nauczyło ich, że naturalne pancerze stworzeń żyjących na ich planecie, będą sprawdzały się lepiej niż większość pancerzy jakie sami mają do zaoferowania, nawet z ich całkiem przyzwoitą znajomością obróbki metali jakie mogą odnaleźć na swej planecie. Poczucie honoru Utach nakazuje im dawać swoim przeciwnikom równe szansę na zwycięstwo w walce, oczywiście tak długo jak przeciwnikiem jest inny Utach, dlatego też dzielą się oni z innymi klanami pozyskaną przez siebie technologią, przez co nie istnieją problemy z rozwojem rasy i tak każdy klan, jeśli wcześniej nie utraci tej wiedzy, będzie wiedział jak zbudować własny statek kosmiczny, z jego własnym hipernapędem i odpowiednimi działami. Utach rzadko jednak korzystają z własnych statków, a zwykle przerabiają już znalezione jednostki, zdarzają się jednak wyjątki od reguły. Nie istnieje tutaj jednak żaden konkretny model okrętu jakim posługiwaliby się Utach, każdy klan dopasowuje bowiem swoją jednostkę kosmiczną do własnych potrzeb i preferencji na polu walki, podobnie zresztą jest z ich uzbrojeniem i pojazdami. Dzięki temu Utach są bardzo elastycznym i bardzo groźnym przeciwnikiem mogącym stanowić zagrożenie dla praktycznie każdej armii jaka się z nimi mierzy, zwłaszcza jeśli owa armia chce stanąć z nimi do walki na ich własnym terytorium. Moc W całej historii Utach pojawiło się bardzo niewielu przedstawicieli gatunku obdarzonych przez moc, sami przedstawiciele owej rasy posiadają w niej sobie zresztą bardzo niewiele, tak niewiele że dla mniej wprawionych użytkowników mocy, są oni niemalże niemożliwi do wykrycia, kiedy już jednak trafi się Utach zdolny do panowania nad mocą, jest się czego obawiać. Według zapisków odnalezionych we wraku jednego ze statków Republiki z czasów Imperium Sithów Vititate pierwszy Utach uzdolniony w mocy pojawił się już w trakcie walk o planetę. Był on też zarazem osobistym uczniem Dartha, który stworzył całą rasę i najprawdopodobniej najgroźniejszym wojownikiem jakiego owa rasa miała do zaoferowania, gdyż był on w stanie samodzielnie wybić cały oddział elitarnych komandosów Republiki dowodzonych przez nieznanego już z imienia mistrza zakonu jedi, wraz z dwójką towarzyszących mu rycerzy i nie odniósł w owym starciu żadnych obrażeń. Najpewniej to właśnie ten wojownik był osobą jaka poprowadziła Utach przeciwko swym twórcą i zaszczepiła w ich głowach paniczny lęk przed uległością. W historii przewija się potem wielu legendarnych wojowników o nienaturalnej szybkości i sile, oraz zdolności do przewidywania ruchów przeciwnika, który uznaje się za uzdolnionych w mocy, jednak finał i historii zawsze byl ten sam. Finalnie władza jaką otrzymywali od klanów doprowadzała ich do szaleństwa i ginęli w wojnach, które sami rozpętywali. Ostatni tego typu przypadek miał miejsce w trakcie wojny z Imperium Galaktycznym, tym razem jednak legendarny przywódca zginął w trakcie jednej z ostatnich bitew jakie miały miejsce na planecie. Przypuszcza się, że to właśnie jego śmierć była powodem wielkiej furii, jaka opętała Utach, gdy zarzynali oni pojmane załogi statków zniszczonych przez burzę słoneczną. Badacze zauważają jednak pewną prawidłowość, że zawsze w chwili kiedy Utach grozi jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, pojawia się potężny wojownik o nadnaturalnych zdolnościach, który prowadzi swój lud do zwycięstwa nad wrogiem. Sami Utach twierdzą, że są to różne wcielenia tej samej osoby, którą w swych wierzeniach zwą Gazaratch. Ciekawostki Na Utach znajduje się tajna świątynia zakonu jedi, skąd rycerze mogą pozyskać kryształy do swych mieczy, dające najczęściej żółtą bądź pomarańczową barwę. Podczas gdy woda na powierzchni, niezależnie od swego stanu skupienia jest trująca, podziemne zasoby wód Utach są wręcz krystalicznie czyste, co pozwala twierdzić, że zostały one wcześniej oczyszczone w jakiś nienaturalny sposób, zawierają bowiem nienaturalnie niskie stężenie minerałów, które powinny zawierać zważywszy na tereny w jakich występują.Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Generał Ienstret